powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Oni Physiology
The power to use the abilities of oni. Variation of Yokai Physiology. Also Called * Oni Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Oni, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. Depictions of oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic ogre-like creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red and blue are particularly common and are often depicted wearing tiger-skin loincloths and carrying iron clubs. Oni were originally invisible spirits or gods which caused disasters, disease, and other unpleasant things. These nebulous beings could also take on a variety of forms to deceive and often devour humans. In folktales they are usually malicious, man-eating creatures to be feared and slain by valiant heroes, the oni can also have a protective function. They are often described as rowdy, party-loving bunch with fondness for contests and games. Most oni, especially in folktales, are rather foolish and/or simple beings, but some are both highly intelligent and creative. Applications *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Disease Immunity **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Senses *Environmental Adaptation *Fear Inducement *Matter Ingestion **Infinite Digestive System *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Horn Protrusion *Regenerative Healing Factor Variations *Anger Empowerment *Disease Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation **Darkness Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Ice Manipulation **Magma Manipulation **Storm Manipulation *Feral Mind *Flight *Invisibility *Multiple Arms *Multiple Eyes *Shapeshifting Associations *Demon Physiology *Disaster Manipulation *Giant Physiology *Ogre Physiology *Shinto Deity Physiology *Troll Physiology Limitations *Most oni are rather foolish and/or simple. *Oni tend toward rowdy, rough and generally belligerent personalities/behavior. *Certain normal items affect oni negatively, especially beans are painful to touch. Known Users See Also: Oni, Oni and Oni. Known Objects *Oni Masks (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery File:Soki Mode.jpg Kenpachi's Bankai face (Bleach).png|In his Bankai form, Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) gains dark red skin and horns. Combined with his insatiable bloodlust, immense strength, and berserker state, he greatly resembles an Oni. sgtkabuki7.jpg|The Evil One (Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D.) Oni (2).jpg|Akuma (Street Fighter series) after letting the "Satsui no Hado" consume him becoming the creature known as "Oni". Suika ibuki2.jpg|Suika Ibuki (Touhou) Rem_Oni_Re_Zero.jpg|Rem (Re:Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu) is an one-horned Oni like her twin sister Ram. Oni_H.png|Oni (Valkyrie Crusade) Oni Masks (Jackie Chan Adventure).png|The Oni Masks (Jackie Chan Adventures) are evil masks that house the Oni Generals, embuing the wearer with their powers, as well as their primordial evil. Drahmin.png|Drahmin (Mortal Kombat) Oni MK9.png|Oni (Mortal Kombat (2011)) Oni MKX.png|Oni (Mortal Kombat X (mobile version)) Shuten-Doji_OH.jpg|Shuten-Doji (Omamori Himari) is the one of the three great youkai of japan and the lord of all Oni. SONIC LOST WORLD E3 FINAL COLOURS THE DEADLY SIX RGB 1.png|The Deadly Six (Sonic Lost World) are are group of zeti native to the Lost Hex. Kid Alliance facing Kaido.png|Hailed as the Strongest Beast in the world, Kaido's (One Piece) physique is strongly reminiscent of an Oni. Wrath_Oni.png|Wrath/Sasajima Kyouya (Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka?) was reincarnated from a human into a goblin and eventually evolved into an Oni. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Youkai Physiology Category:Common Powers